


Mr.Kamiyama＆Mr.Shigeoka

by Antoniss



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 非典型斯密斯夫妇AU无差，服装设计师神山x普通上班族重冈
Relationships: Kamiyama Tomohiro/Shigeoka Daiki
Kudos: 1





	Mr.Kamiyama＆Mr.Shigeoka

一、  
神山智洋和重冈大毅的第五次约会失败。  
其实重冈多少有料到了，他在早上出门前就看到神山有些奇怪，在自己走到门口准备出门时没有收到像平时一般的告别。他以为是神山在厨房里忙着收拾没有听见开门的响声，回过头却意外对上了对方的视线——小个子正好从厨房里探出头，手里还拿着擦洗一半的盘子。  
但预想中的告别还是没有到来。  
神山甚至有些尴尬的移开了视线，有些支支吾吾地开口问他今天工作会忙吗，放在餐桌上的手机适时的响了一声，瞟了一眼接着说是前辈又来催他稿子了。重冈点点头表示理解，咧嘴笑了笑安抚对方，说月底里还有几份报表没弄好，也许会晚一点下班。最终在紧接而来的急促电话铃声中神山凑过去给了他一个告别吻，在一连串的“是、是、很快就好了”中把重冈送出了家门。  
但是谁也没提起今晚预定好的烛光晚餐。  
重冈坐在圆桌边，明显没有在认真听中间淳太对任务的布置，单手撑着头，另一只手按着圆珠笔啪叽啪叽的响，在旁边的中间听了一会实在难以忍耐，伸手抽走了那支饱受摧残的笔。“你到底有没有在听，明天就是期限的最后一天了，该观察准备的也早就完成了吧。”  
“是——这次目标不是很简单吗，のんちゃん已经准备好了，我只需要过去，然后……”他弯了弯手指比了个手枪的形状，“嘭——就完成了吧。”  
重冈摆了摆手，又补充了一句。“那么今晚就先让我放个假吧。”

神山在忙活一通收拾完房间后坐下来打开刚刚前辈给他发的文件，匆匆掠过上方两三张服装样板图片，下面的内容才是重点。刚刚突然接到桐山的电话差点没反应过来漏了陷，还好重冈要赶时间去上班，没来及再多说什么。  
忽略掉组织传来的讯息和电话，这算得上是个难得完美的早晨。即使是已经同居三年，他们能坐在一起享用早餐的时间也不多。前年是忙着交接处理锦户前辈离职留下来的事务，干他们这一行还能离职的实在不多见，奈何锦户横了心要走，据大仓前辈的说法是和一个酒吧老板跑路了。说这话的时候大仓前辈还故作老成的叹了口气，摇摇头感慨一句恋爱让人冲昏头脑，神山没好意思吐槽他和隔壁组安田君的黏糊程度也不比另一对小情侣差。  
而去年则是忙着带后辈在外地适应，隔个十天半月的就往外地奔波，当然向重冈解释的理由是公司外派的交流工作和设计展——他还记得有次收到紧急任务，不知如何向恋人解释只回了一天又去相同的地方参加活动。好在重冈十分体贴，抱了抱他贴心的问有没有换上新的衣物。在之后执行任务中途神山还收到了对方的短信。  
“飞机应该已经到了吧，天气有点冷记得保暖。”后面是一个搞怪的吐舌表情。  
神山收好手机，给目标补上最后一击。

不过重冈虽然只是普通职员，但也会频繁的出差，这也让神山稍稍不那么愧疚了点，毕竟总是让恋人在家中独居也太奇怪了。期间忙里偷闲有过几次约会——如果把一起去逛超市买菜，和在家里阳台看烟火大会也算进去的话。  
正式的约会总是不如人所愿，两人每次估摸着应该会清闲一段时间后就会试着向对方提出邀约，在好几次试图等到当日才约对方却被告知已经有工作安排后，他们果断的放弃了惊喜。于是他们发现哪怕是提早半个月定好位子通知对方，都总会有突发情况打断。或是重冈的变态上司通知今晚集体加班，或是神山的设计稿被打回要求重做，他们各自的老板总有千奇百怪的理由能阻止他们完成一次在普通不过的约会，就连小说情节都不会这样刻意，但现实中确实就这么发生了。

重冈在接到电话时离约定时间还有不足十分钟，接通后传来的是神山的喘气声，对方像是刚跑完一场长跑一样。  
“抱歉しげ、有个后辈搞砸了，我现在得赶过去救场——紧急会议估计要开到晚上十点……”  
“那神ちゃん先去买个饭团垫垫肚子吧，我回家等你。”重冈没等神山磨磨蹭蹭说完就打断了他，也避免了直接说的尴尬。他听见对面叹了口气，背后似乎有嘀嗒的声音被电流分解得不甚清晰，接着是照例的抱歉。  
“我很想你。”  
“我也是。”重冈笑了笑，又意识到对方看不见，“晚上注意安全。”

电话挂掉之后神山才抬头看向站在眼前的人，藤井提着武器包示意他抓紧时间出发。  
“究竟是为什么非要提前行动，今晚这家我可是好不容易才订到的位置，倒是稍微也考虑下我的感情生活啊。”嘟嘟囔囔完神山才察觉到有哪里不对，一个杀手需要谈什么感情，本就是行在刀尖上的行当，哪天丢了命都没人知道。

好在藤井似乎没有注意到这点，只是接着他的话开口。“因为濱ちゃん打听到消息说对家那边这次和我们接了同一单，准备明天行动，那我们只好先下手为强，你总不想接下来两个月的工资都打水漂了吧。”

等到达的时候神山才发现任务地点的酒店就在本来定好的餐厅隔壁，跟随目标踏进电梯时旁边还有对刚用完餐的情侣。年轻女子垫着脚尖亲昵的蹭了蹭男子的脸，神山撇开了视线，忍住没翻一个白眼。  
出了电梯门后神山便保持着距离跟着对方身后，被对方回头注视也没什么反应，笑了笑在对门站定掏出伪造的房卡，顺利打开了门。身后随即传来另一下开门声，神山迅速转身贴至男人身后，弹出刀片夹于指尖干净利落的往其脖子上一划。  
中了。  
他扶着男人到床上躺好，确认呼吸已经停止，按了按耳麦通知桐山收尾。

与此同时重冈收到消息，目标被对方组织抢了，大半个月的准备就此泡汤。  
神山还没有回家。  
他窝在沙发里盯着手机发了会呆，猛地抓了抓头发。

二  
重冈大毅长长地叹了口气。  
他抱着枕头，正对着的电视正播放晨间新闻，看似盯着屏幕实际却是在放空，任由主播絮絮叨叨念着今日天气。  
坐在旁边的神山忍不住扭头看他，张了张嘴欲言又止，顿了好一会跟着也叹了口气。

“我觉得你最近有点奇怪。”  
最终是重冈先打破了沉默，“我们最近相处的时间好像越来越少了，虽然说以前也不多——我的意思是，你最近的加班会不会夸张了点，你们老板这已经是在压榨员工了吧。”  
他回忆起之前被打断的约会，以及近来越来越离谱的加班时间。以往好歹是偶尔忙完就有休息时间，近来几乎是每天不到凌晨就完成不了。  
“嗯…最近确实是忙了点，刚接了个大项目，而且又来了批新人也要我带。”神山智洋顺着回答，“但是这次做完绝对有空了，等我做完就把手机关机我们找个地方旅行，管他什么老板。”  
重冈大毅转过头，对上恋人弯弯的笑眼，和平常并无不同。  
但是还是有哪里不对劲。

重冈大毅到了办公室还没坐下就被中间喊走，对方一反常态没有理会自己嘻嘻哈哈的打招呼，把他带到隔间里，在电脑前敲敲打打的小泷转过身，“找到那晚截胡的人了。”  
他看着随鼠标滚动放大的画面，即使模糊他也能认出那张脸。“他们已经估计跟我们对着干好几回了，我查到他们今晚接了个任务……”  
“かみちゃん？”  
被打断的中间皱了皱眉，又突然想起来他喊出口的名字，“你怎么突然提你的男朋友，我现在在和你说正经的任务。”

“这个人是神山，不会有错。”重冈大毅死死地盯着屏幕上的人。  
“你确定吗，这可是只有侧脸。”小泷又把图片放大了点，凑近仔细看了看，“  
“他左耳上的耳洞位置我记得，耳垂上的那个是我送他的生日礼物。”  
“可是你不是说他是服装设计师吗，像什么灵巧又可爱能治愈你的存在，监控里他可是拿了把步枪……”  
“但是しげ不是也跟对方说自己是普通职员吗。”小泷抬头望向中间，“那现在怎么办，今晚的任务还照常吗？”

“当然。”  
重冈大毅接过话。他眯了眯眼，“小泷能把这段视频发给我吗，顺便把任务内容也发一下，我有点事情得先去处理。”  
“没问题。”

今晚有空回家吃饭吗，我等下去买菜。  
神山智洋叼着烟靠在天台的栏杆边，输好在消息栏中的信息，却迟迟按不下发送键。  
早上被重冈打了个措不及防，临时编了个理由糊弄过去，近段时间与其说是加班忙不如说是自己在逃避。

上次接了导致自己约会泡汤的那单之后，他便好奇是哪家冒出来抢任务，让流星帮忙查到了对方组织的资料。本来也没打算怎么着，顶多也就下次如果碰到给他们使点绊子。顺手打开流星发来的文件却发现了一张再熟悉不过的脸。  
“骗人的吧……”  
神山愣在座位上思考着重冈有一个双胞胎哥哥或弟弟的可能性，紧接着看到下面标注的时间与地点，迅速在脑海中检索到那天重冈跟自己说要加班，一夜未归。

“都是杀手，那你们在家里会过招吗？”听神山讲完的藤井流星举手发问。  
“你傻啊怎么可能，”桐山和濱田异口同声吐槽道。  
“かみちゃん又没跟他说自己是杀手。”桐山皱了皱眉，“不过你们这要怎么办，分手吗？”

好问题。神山撑着头，这个问题一直困扰着他，现在连回去和重冈见面都觉得怪异，短信删删打打编辑了好几回，最终任由屏幕暗下去，烧尽的烟头被抛进垃圾桶中。  
“叮——”  
他看到亮起的屏幕上来自联系人しげ的消息。  
“今晚要加班，不回去了。”

三、  
“这样真的没问题吗？”濱田坐在驾驶座上有一下没一下的敲着方向盘，后排的桐山赶忙阻止生怕他不小心鸣响了喇叭。  
“反正总要面对的，かみちゃん说了今晚要做个了断。我对他的身手还是很放心的啦。”藤井看起来倒是挺放松，抱着电脑帮忙监视着周围的动静。“喂喂Monchi听得请吗？目标已经到达目标楼层，你现在乘坐的电梯预计四十秒后到达。”  
“不是放不放心的问题啦……”桐山缩回后排，比起任务本身他更担心的是对方那个组织，不只是神山在资料里看到了熟悉的面孔，他也瞥见了另外一位熟人。

在神山收到短信的不久后，藤井也查到了重冈所在的组织今晚有一单任务，说是查到的并不大恰当，对方组织明晃晃的把信息放在网站上作为预告，生怕不被人注意到。  
“或许就是故意吸引你去呢，这样不是上了他的当吗？”  
“既然目标是我那我更要赴约，好和しげ当面谈谈。”

神山小心行至目标地点，在门前深呼吸倒数三秒踹开大门，一眼就看见在房间中熟悉的身影。  
“しげ……”神山看见自己的男朋友站在阳台边上，任务目标被他吊在栏杆上摇摇欲坠，被绑住的人惊恐的怒骂挣扎，而重冈没做理会，保持着举枪的姿势转过来面对自己。  
到了这种时候反而不知道该从哪里说起，再质问对方的身份这种显而易见的东西就有些奇怪了。  
“Monchi，离开那里，已经有保镖上来了，人数太多了正面冲突没有优势。”藤井的声音从耳麦里响起，神山条件反射地向前抓住重冈的手臂，重冈也没有反抗，下意识被拽着走。  
“总之先离开这里，后面的人要追上来了！”神山还没开口再解释，就听到后面传来扣动扳机的声音，重冈反过来带着神山绕过转角往旁边一躲才堪堪避开。不用再说什么两人齐齐奔向电梯。  
“你们接的这是什么任务啊也太难缠了吧，不去救人反而跟着我们来。”  
“因为目标并不算是什么大boss，这单的目的是为了挑衅对方，包括前面的大规模预告。”后面追击的声音让他们不由得提高音量，等到电梯门关上重冈才稍微卸下防备靠在电梯厢壁上大口喘气，神山也把枪放了下来，“我们谈……”  
“等出去了再谈也不迟，王牌狙击手神山对等会要面对的做好准备了吗。”  
神山别过头看着他按住耳机看向自己。“我在外面有准备交通工具，但是我一个人不够，需要你帮忙清除大厅的障碍。”  
“可以。”

电梯门大开，两人迅速冲出，各自选定一边的目标射击，背靠着背熟练得像配合了多年的搭档，神山用光了手枪里的子弹后转手握住枪托往逼近的敌人头上一敲，左手横夺过对方的手中的枪再扣动扳机补上一击。重冈已经找准契机先行脱离这团乱战，等到神山奔出大门口的时候重冈正好到了门口，几步向前翻身上了后座，重冈猛地踩下油门冲出。  
“你没告诉过我你还会骑车。”直面击来的的风把神山话语吹得支离破碎，重冈只听见模模糊糊的人声，大声地回了句什么。  
神山只能贴近他的耳边复读了一遍。  
重冈被突然贴近的热气惊得一跳，放慢了速度随之应声：“你也有很多事情没告诉我吧——”然后就感觉另一边耳朵上的耳麦被取下，接着后视镜他看见神山手中握着另一只应该是他自己的耳麦，往后一丢。  
“现在没有别人了，让我们来好好谈谈。”  
“其实我发现了一个秘密。”  
“嗯？”神山准备好的话被突然打断。  
“桐山照史，是这个名字吧？”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“因为我发现他和中间有联系，就是我们组织的那个老头子啦。”  
他们透过后视镜对视，重冈朝他眨了眨眼露出熟悉的欠扁的笑容，“我给他们留了点东西，不只是我们，他们也不知道对方的身份。”  
“我想过了，这样也没什么不好吧。除了之前你们组织抢了我们的活然后我们给你们下绊子，导致我们各忙各的错过了好几次相聚。”  
“虽然你说我有很多事情没有告诉你，但事实上我除了职业以外跟你说过的个人信息都是真的，包括重冈大毅这个名字，啊你要说我是社员也没错你看我确实跟个社畜一样被无良上司指使去干活……”  
“我也一样。”  
“嗯？”  
“甚至我的副业也是服装设计师，我有多摩美术大学的学位……”  
“不是这个问题吧！”  
“我的意思是，你真的喜欢我吗？”  
“这就足够了。”他的手搂住重冈的腰，贴上对方的耳朵，看见不知道什么时候悄悄变红的耳朵，吐出的话语清晰而坚定。  
“回家吧。”


End file.
